SML Movie: Charleyy vs Doofy
SML Movie: Charleyy vs Doofy is the first episode of SuperMarioLogan fan season 1. It was released in February 3,2018, more episodes are planning to be made. SML Question: What's your favorite TV Show? Plot The Video starts with Bowser watching Charleyy and Friends. A show about a guy named charleyy who does crappy things non stop. On Bowser's TV, It shows Charleyy right next to a burning oven, his meatloaf had burned. Charleyy thinks of what to do, then a light bulb appears on top of his head (which means he has an idea.) He runs to the basement and grabs a Fire extinguisher. He runs back to the kitchen and uses his fire extinguisher to take out the fire, but he then realized that the fire extinguisher was empty. So he dropped the fire extinguisher and said he was gonna fight fire with fire. He got a jug of Gasoline and threw it into the oven. After that there was an explosion, and there was a Spongebob like title card saying 20 minutes later. Charleyy was seen covered with dust on his face outside of his home. His house is burning down and fire trucks are trying to get rid of the fire. Charleyy still covered in dust looks at his house and says "My home!... Well at least I don't have to pay rent again." He smiles and a laugh track can be heard. The episode is over and Bowser is laughing so hard. He then says Charleyy and Friends is the greatest show ever! He then leaves his room. He was going to get a glass of water. When he comes to the kitchen he hears Junior and his friends laughing. Bowser wonders why their laughing, he then sees Junior, Cody and Joseph laughing at a TV show called "Doofy the Dragon." The TV showed Doofy on a sky diving trip, he says he's gonna jump and land on that X mark. So Doofy jumps, he lands on the X mark but he isn't moving. Then Doofy's Ex Wife comes up and says that Doofy forgot to activate his parachute and died. The episode then ended. Junior and his friends are laughing. Bowser is still confused. Junior said that Doofy the Dragon is the greatest show ever! That made Bowser a little mad and told Junior its not true. Bowser and Junior look at each other angrily. Chef PeePee comes in and tells Juniors friends to leave and get ready for bed. Cody and Joseph leave and Junior walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jeffy is in the bathroom and brushing his teeth too, but hes using the wrong side of the tooth brush since hes a "retard" (At least thats what Mario calls him). Junior tells Jeffy that Bowser is stupid and Doofy the Dragon is much better than Charleyy and Friends. Jeffy nods his head a little ,then the two of them walk to their rooms and slowly fall asleep. The next scene shows "LaughBoxTV HQ" The studio where "Doofy the Dragon" and "Charleyy and Friends" are filmed. People are shown busy, Writing Scripts and Editing Scenes. It then shows a trailer park right next to the studio. In one of the trailers we see Charleyy reading fan mail. He reads his last one which is from 12 year old Sally Davis who asks is "Charleyy the movie 2" is confirmed. He smiles and puts the note in his box of fan mail. Hes about to fall asleep when he hears a noise from a trailer near him. He looks out the window and sees flashing lights from another trailer. It then shows that in the trailer Doofy is having a party with friends and family. Even his Ex wife is there. It turns out that Doofy is celebrating their 100th episode. The partying is making Charleyy mad. He tells doofy to shut up but the party noises make doofy not hear him. He yells at the top of his voice for him to shut up. He goes to a drawer and grabs a rock. He throws a rock at doofy's window. And the party stops. Doofy is confused till he sees charleyy angry. He tells his friends and family that party's over. Everyone leaves one by one. Charleyy smiles and goes to bed, but Doofy was angry, his party ended earlier then usual cause of Charleyy. So he made a plan, he was going to copy Charleyys latest episode. The next morning takes place back at the SML house. Junior is awake and goes to the living room to watch Doofy the dragon. While an angry Bowser is watching behind him. Before the episode started, a pop up comes up that says this episode is totally original and was not copied by some other show. The episode then started up and shows Doofy saying that hes going to make a meatloaf to celebrate 100 episodes. But the oven is on fire. Doofy then runs to the basement and gets a fire extinguisher. He runs back to the kitchen and finds out that the extinguisher is out of juice. So he decides to fight fire with himself. He jumps into the oven and there's an explosion and the episode ends. Junior laughs but Bowser is furious. He found out what happened. Doofy just copied Charleyys episode so he had a tantrum. Junior tells Bowser that even though Doofy copied Charleyy's episode, Doofy's version was funnier. Bowser was so furious that he grabbed a belt and starts to chase Junior. Junior knows what his dad is gonna do and runs screaming. The chase continues up the stairs, past the couch where Mario and Rosalina are sitting, through the backyard where Jeffy is watching paint dry. The chase ended at the kitchen. Chef PeePee was making dinner when Junior was pleading that Bowser would not hit him, but Bowser didn't give a crap he waved his belt all around and attempted to slap Junior. But he accidentally slapped the food Chef PeePee was making. Chef PeePee was angry and told Bowser and Junior that he was tired of them fighting over which show was better and that they should go outside and take a walk. The two of them agreed and they went outside. Back at "LaughBoxTV HQ" Charleyy was pissed! He found out about Doofy and how he copied his episode. So he decided Doofy had to go! He grabbed a pistol from his drawer and exited the trailer leaving a note at Doofy's trailer. Doofy went out of his trailer and saw the note it said. "Dear Doofy, I'm sorry I ended your party, why don't you meet me at Shot Street, 10:00 am. You're pal, Charleyy." Doofy was a little suspicious, but by 10:00, Doofy was at Shot Street. Just then a gun shot is heard and Doofy's ear is in pain. It's bleeding. Charleyy came out to shoot again. But Doofy pulls a mail box from the ground and deflects the bullets, making them hit Charleyy. But the bullets weren't fast enough to kill Charleyy and Charleyy threw one of his Charleyy and Friends DvD cases and threw them at Doofy. Doofy grabbed the disc in mid air and said. "You wanna do this, alright! Lets do this you bastard!". It was on! Charleyy kept shooting and Doofy threw a bottle of bleach which was actually a bomb and blew charleyy away, Charleyy was about to shoot again but he ran out of bullets, he had nothing. Doofy had nothing too, so they fought with fists. Bowser and Junior walk into Shot Street and saw Charleyy and Doofy fighting. They were amazed and started cheering. Junior for Doofy, and Bowser for Charleyy. Soon Charleyy and Doofy were both covered in blood, Charleyy suggested they should stop and Doofy agreed, but Doofy yelled "SIKE!" and threw another Bleach Bomb and most of Shot Street blew up. Bowser and Junior escaped the explosion in time and saw Charleyy and Doofy injured. They called 911, the both of them were taken to a hospital. Luckily they were alive. Bowser and Junior stopped arguing about which show is better. Charleyy and Doofy still hate each other to this day and who knows if they'll fight again! Characters * Charleyyy * Doofy the Dragon * Bowser Junior * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Cody * Joseph * Jeffy (Does not speak) * Mario (Cameo) * Rosalina (Cameo) * Doofy's Ex Wife (Minor) * Doofy's Siblings and Cousins (Dose not speak) Locations * The SML House * LaughBoxTV HQ * LaughBoxTV Trailer Park * Shot Street (Blown up) Trivia * This was the first video of Fan Season 1. * Jeffy didn't speak in this episode, but he'll have a role in the next. * This marks Rosalina's first appearance since "Jeffy has kids". An episode made before the videos starting being kid friendly. Goofs * Charleyyy was originally supposed to spelled with 3 y's, but in the article he has 2 y's! Transcript SML Movie: Charleyy vs Doofy/Transcripts Category:SML Movies Category:Fan season 1 Category:Characters played by Lovell Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Doofy Episodes